


A kiss to heal the scars

by Sealpotato



Series: Amasai Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Scars, amasai, soft boyfriends, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato
Summary: Rantaro decides to open up to Shuichi about something he's been insecure about.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amasai Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	A kiss to heal the scars

“Hey, Shu?”

Shuichi looked up from the book he was reading. He was lying on his bed, covered by a comfy blanket. Rantaro was sitting at Shuichi’s desk, opposite of the bed. Up until now he’d been studying, as he often did in Shuichi’s dorm. He’d always say that having Shuichi around helped him to concentrate. It seemed like he was done for the day though, considering his notebook was closed and he’d turned around on his chair, facing Shuichi.

“Hmm?” Shuichi replied.

“Do you, er, still want to borrow my shirt?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened. This was something he’d asked from Rantaro once before, and it hadn’t been a very pleasant experience. Shuichi didn’t know what had gotten into him to even ask something like that. It seemed that Rantaro didn’t know either at the time, because he was clearly taken aback, which was something that was very rare to be noticeable with him. He declined, with his usual polite smile, but with a certain sternness in his voice that made Shuichi feel guilty for a long time afterwards, even though Rantaro had assured him that it was not a problem.

“W-why are you bringing that up now?” Shuichi asked, feeling that same guilt rush back into him all over again.

“Oh, it’s just that I reconsidered your request from a while ago, and decided that it’s okay now. If you’re still interested, that is.” He smiled faintly.

It didn’t require the skills of an ultimate detective to notice that there was more to it than that. Shuichi wasn’t convinced. 

“W-well, I’d still like to, but why did you decide this _now_? A-are you sure? I really don’t mind if you don’t want to, it was rude of me to ask in the first place back then, I’m sorry…”

Without replying, Rantaro got up from his seat and pointed at the empty spot in bed next to Shuichi.

“May I?”

Shuichi nodded, after which Rantaro sat down next to him.

“Please, don’t apologize.” he said, putting his hand on Shuichi’s cheek and caressing it slowly with his thumb. “I already told you, I didn't mind it. Quite the opposite actually, I thought it was really cute.”

Shuichi blushed and pulled the blanket up to his nose. Rantaro smiled and lightly tousled his hair in response, making him blush even more in the process.

“It’s just…” he continued, pulling his hand back, “…There are some parts of me that aren’t very pleasant. I wasn’t sure if you were ready to see those parts.”

He paused for a moment, as if he was unsure of how to put his thoughts into words. Shuichi stayed quiet, giving his boyfriend all the time he needed. The struggle to find words was something he was quite familiar with as well, after all.

“No, actually, that’s not right.” Rantaro finally said. “I know _you_ can handle this, Shu. I guess I’ve finally come to realize that _I_ was the one who wasn’t prepared to have it out in the open. But I feel like I’m ready to show you now. I trust you more than anyone.”

Shuichi came out of hiding from under the blanket and sat up straight in bed. He noticed that Rantaro’s hands were shaking a little bit. What could he be so nervous about? Usually this was the other way around. Shuichi placed his hands on top of Rantaro’s, squeezing them gently, which got a small chuckle out of him.

“Hey, I don’t know what you’re talking about exactly, or what this has to do with me borrowing your shirt…but you know I love you, right? All of you. I know you’re not perfect. Neither am I. But that doesn’t matter at all. I love you just the way you are. I promise.” He leaned forward and gave Rantaro a soft kiss on his cheek.

The tense look on Rantaro’s face made way for relief after Shuichi’s encouragement.

“Thanks Shu, that means a lot. Really. I love you too. Well, here goes nothing then, yeah?”

After saying that, he took his blue striped shirt off over his head with one swift pull. It was the first time for Shuichi to see him completely topless, and now he realized why Rantaro had always been so avoidant of that. Three huge scars drew his attention to Rantaro’s back. The biggest one covered the full length of his back, reaching from just below his neck down till right above his belt. They had crooked edges and were a dark shade of pink compared to the rest of his skin. Whatever the cause for them was, it must have been something awful.

Rantaro felt a bit worried about the fact that Shuichi was staying quiet. 

“Please tell me if you feel uncomfortable, I’ll get dressed again right away if that’s the case. I know it’s probably a lot to take in.”

“Ah, no…well, I must admit that I wasn’t expecting this, but it’s okay, really. Does it hurt to touch?”

“Nah, why are you asking?”

That was all Shuichi needed to hear. He leaned forward once again and kissed one of the scars ever so gently.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all…” he whispered, “…But I hate to think that something or someone out there hurt you like this. I won’t let that happen to you again.”

Rantaro couldn’t help but grin. He was normally always the one being protective of Shuichi. He realized that that was probably starting to rub off on him a bit. But he had to admit to himself that it felt nice to hear those words from the boy who was usually so shy and anxious. Almost as nice as those soft comforting kisses he was currently receiving on his back, kisses that almost made him forget why he was so afraid about this whole thing in the first place. They gave him the last little push he needed to tell Shuichi what was really on his mind.

“I know Shu, thanks…” he spoke quietly. “I’ll admit, I was nervous about showing these scars to you.” He sighed, moving a strand of hair out of his face and taking a deep breath before continuing. “Not only do they look repulsive, they remind me of a time when I failed to rescue someone dear to me. I was useless and I paid the price for it. I’m trying my best to fix things, but I’ll be honest with you, I’m constantly worried that something like that is going to happen again someday.”

Shuichi could feel his heart starting to ache. He did know a few bits and pieces about Rantaro’s past, but most of it was still shrouded in mystery. Hearing him say this, Shuichi realized that he’d barely scratched the surface of the whole story. But he was glad that Rantaro decided to share one more piece of the puzzle today. Shuichi wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind.

“Don’t say that...I know that you will be able to make things right. You’re very strong, and brave. A-and I’ll support you all the way too, in any way I can!”

Rantaro closed his eyes, feeling relieved to have finally shared one of his biggest insecurities with the one he loved the most. The reminder that Shuichi had his back (quite literally, in this case) definitely made him feel better as well.

“We do make a pretty good team.” he affirmed with a slight tremble in his voice. 

After hugging in silence for a little while longer, Rantaro finally decided that he’d been showered with enough love, and turned around to face Shuichi.

“So are you still going to try my shirt on, or what?” he asked with a big smile on his face. 

“Ah, y-yeah, o-of course!” Shuichi stammered shyly. He had forgotten all about that because he’d been too busy admiring and comforting his beautiful boyfriend all this time. He grabbed the shirt and clumsily put it on over his black tank top. He felt like he was swimming in the fabric. This thing was probably _at least_ two sizes too big.

“Why hello there, handsome!” Rantaro said with a wink.

Shuichi blushed and nudged against Rantaro’s bare arm in reply.

“If you say so. Aren’t you cold, though?”

“A bit. But I have a great solution for that.”

As soon as he said that, Rantaro went to lie down next to Shuichi, covering them both with the blanket and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close once again.

“There. Perfect. You’re nice and warm.” Rantaro whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Shuichi’s chest affectionately.

Shuichi started running his fingers through Rantaro’s fluffy green hair, and, after a moment of hesitation, decided to move his hand down to caress his back. He could feel the bumpy texture of the scars against his fingertips. 

“Hey, Rantaro,” he whispered, “Thank you for trusting me. I know it’s not easy to open up about certain things to others…You don’t have to tell me where your scars came from exactly, if you don’t want to. A-also…you said they look repulsive…but I think you look good. With or without scars, it wouldn’t have made any difference for me.” 

“Don’t worry, I already figured that out when I caught you staring.” Rantaro replied teasingly.  
“But jokes aside, I’m glad I finally got this off my chest. I had to show you sooner or later. But let’s save the story for later, yeah? Right now, I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend. I love you so much Shu.”

“Alright, whenever you’re ready. A-and I love you too.”

“You gotta tell me though, why’d you wanna borrow my shirt in the first place?”

“A-ah, well…” Shuichi felt embarrassed. “It’s just that…it reminds me of you. It’s soft, and smells nice like you, and you look handsome in it…so…I wanted to try it on too. A-and I wanted to have it here with me so I don’t miss you as much when you’re not around…That’s probably weird, isn’t it?”

Rantaro was practically melting. Shuichi could be such an adorable dork sometimes. Almost _all_ the time, actually. 

“Hey, don’t worry, that’s not weird at all.” he reassured. “I understand where you’re coming from, so how about this: you keep this shirt, and I get to take one of your hats. Deal?”

Shuichi reached for his hat on the nightstand next to the bed, and covered Rantaro’s face with it.

“Deal!”


End file.
